


John St. Johns

by bowlingfornerds



Series: tumblr prompts [36]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowlingfornerds/pseuds/bowlingfornerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, this is a short drabble I posted yesterday on my tumblr, based on the fact that Emori was named after the mEMORIal bOTANical gardens. What makes this fact even better is that it's located in St. JOHNS.</p><p>Of COURSE that's going to be her last name from now until the end of time. Of COURSE I had to write that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John St. Johns

**Author's Note:**

> fucken cute ok

“Do you, Emori St. Johns, take John Alexander Murphy to be your lawfully wedded husband, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?” Murphy grins across at Emori, her hands clasped in his and smiling brightly. Murphy couldn’t help but think it: Emori looked absolutely perfect in her wedding dress. He never thought he’d ever get this, and here she was, _beaming_.

“Yeah, sure, whatever,” she replies with a shrug. Murphy laughs, and the priest turns to him.

“And do you, John Alexander Murphy, take Emori St. Johns to be your lawfully wedded wife-“ that’s all he needed to here.

“Abso-fucking-lutely. Next?”

Laughter rippled out through the audience, and Murphy couldn’t tear the smile off of his face. The priest hesitated but nodded along.

“Alright then, then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”

Murphy tugged her forward immediately, pressing his lips to hers and grinning against her mouth. Emori’s hands slipped around his neck, holding him close as she laughed against him. He wasn’t aware of the camera flashes or the clapping or the confetti that Clarke had _insisted_ they have, even though they have to clean the hall later on. All Murphy knew was Emori, smiling in front of him, his _wife_.

“For the first time,” the priest continued as they pulled apart, Murphy slipping his hand into hers. “I’d like to introduce, Mr and Mrs John and Emori Murphy.” The audience began to clap, but Murphy frowned, shaking his head and turning back to the priest.

“She’s not taking my last name,” he points out.

“Oh-,” the priest swallows. “Sorry, Mr John Murphy and Mrs Emori St. Johns,” he tries again. Emori laughs as Murphy huffs.

“ _No_ ,” he says, rolling his eyes. “I’m taking _her_ name.”

“You are?” Bellamy asks, standing next to him as his best man.

“Of course I am,” Murphy replies, like it’s obvious. “I am _not_ passing up that opportunity.” The priest nods, and begins again, the audience watching, confused.

“I apologise,” he announces. “For the first time, Mr and Mrs John and Emori St. Johns.” Murphy – or, St. Johns, he supposes (even he doesn’t know if he’s still going to go by his old last name) – grins this time, looking down at his wife who is laughing at the entire matter. They begin the walk down the isle, and she shakes her head, not able to take the smile off of her face.

“John St. Johns,” she huffs, grinning. “I can’t believe you’re doing it.”

“There was never any hesitation,” he responds. “I cannot _wait_ to live the rest of my life, watching people’s expressions as they find out my name is John St. Johns.”

“You’re such an idiot,” she Emori laughs up at him. Murphy – _John_ – shrugs.

“You married me,” he replies, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips.

“That I did,” she grins. “I married John St. Johns.”


End file.
